Dipper Does Everything
by GavinFNS
Summary: Read Chapter 1 to learn how-to request your dares!
1. Episode 1: Rules

Dipper: Welcome To DIPPER DOES EVERYTHING Send in requests for stuff Using the reviews! (NO STORIES OFF WEBSITE THAT DON'T ALLOW YOU TO COPY AND PASTE) I will read a story off movellas! ONLY 1 CHAPTER LONG THOUGH!

Mabel: I read off your dares he does them! DIPPER DOES EVERYTHING! SO WATCH MY BROTHER BE STUPID!


	2. Episode 2: The Last Wendip

"Dear Dipper, Can you write a Story where you kill Wendy? Your Uploader, NakedStache" Dipper reads. "Oh I forgot Mabel is recording this." Dipper says. "Write the story already" Mabel Yells.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

Dipper is writing on a piece of paper.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

Dipper is now writing on the back of the page. "Dipper are you done yet?" Mabel asks.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"IT'S FINSHED!" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Oh I should read it!" Dipper says. "Wendip's Ending By: Dipper Pines. This is a story. The last one of its kind. The last Wendip fic" Dipper said. He looked back at the page. "It doesn't end in Dipper and Wendy married happy and with kids. It ends in Wendy's Death... You got it?" Dipper Counintied. "One day Dipper dated Wendy. She dated Robbie again and cheated on Dipper. So Dipper killed her. THE END" Dipper said crying loudly.


	3. Episode 3: A prank from ShadowWarrior85

"Dear Dipper,

I want you to go to the vending machine in the gift shop and punch in the following code: AB1C3. I know it sounds stupid but just do it. You NEED to see this! Just don't let Stan catch you!

From ShadowWarrior85" Mabel said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"AB1C3 hmmm! OK!" Dipper said. He punched in the code. "Wha? A sign: This Door Only Opens To Stanford Pines!" He Read.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"ShadowWarrior85 pranked me, probably enlisted the help of Stan!" Dipper said.


	4. Episode 4: The WenDip Episode

"Dear Dipper,

Can you read the first chapter of this story*

From,  
NakedStache  
*Here is the link: story/201406212318216746-all-my-love-for-you-gravity-falls" Mabel Read.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Ok Chapter 1 is titled Chapter 1" Dipper said pullin' up the link.

"Dipper Pines sat in his bedroom, bored. He had nothing to do and had already got through the Harry Potter series that he'd packed twice.

'Dipper! We're having a party! Or are you too busy being a huge dork?' Called Dipper's twin sister, Mabel.

'I-I knew that!' Dipper replied. He didn't want to sound stupid as he was sure Wendy was down there.

'Don't be silly Chipdip! The party hasn't started yet, we're just planning it!' Mabel answered him, laughing.

'I knew that too!' Dipper lied.

'Sure you did, Chipdip.' Wendy called as Dipper began to head down the stairs. Dipper hated the name 'Chipdip'.

'Yeah so we were arranging a party for later!'Grinned Mabel as Dipper entered the room.

'That sounds awesome. Is Robbie coming, may I ask?' Asked Dipper.

'Yeah he is. Why'd ya ask?' Wendy asked the short boy.

'Oh you know. Just wondering.' Dipper said. He had been hoping he could go with Wendy... As a date.

'Looks like I've got a text' Wendy exclaimed, as she pulled out her phone.

Dipper took a quick look at the text which read '㇩3' from 'Robbbbbbiiiiiieeeeee㇩3㇩0㇩3'.

'That's a coincidence!' Laughed Wendy 'Robbie just texted me!'

_Why did Wendy have to like that guy? _Dipper thought to himself.

'I'm inviting all my friends, Thompson, Tambry and of course Lee and Nate!' Wendy announced.

'Are Lee and Nate dating now' Asked Mabel.

'Yeah, they are!' Wendy told her 'How'd you guess?'

'Hmm.. I am an expert on dating! But probably because they were holding hands, kissing,all the usual couple stuff.' Mabel said.

'They're pretty cute together. Maybe we could have dates for the party, like me and Robbie, you and Gideon, Dipper and that bratty girl!' Wendy smiled.

_Couldn't I go with Wendy, just this once? _Thought Dipper.

'Chipdip? With Pacifica? They hate eachother!' Mabel laughed.

'Not Pacifica! I'm talking about Gideon!' Joked Wendy.

'Err.. No! No! No!' Dipper slapped Wendy jokingly but it ended up a bit harder than it was meant to.

'Sorry Wend!'Cried Dipper, going red." Dipper read out loud.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"WHY WENDY!" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"'Wend? Only Robbie calls me that!' Wendy said.

'I SAID WENDY!' Dipper said, blushing.

'Dipper's got a crush!' Giggled Mabel.

'Yeah and no one needs to know!' Said Dipper covering his sister's mouth.

'And it's WENDY!' Mabel managed to say, although it was muffled.

'NO IT'S NOT!' Cried Dipper.

'It's alright Dips, you're cute. And ya never know.' Wendy said, giving him a wink." Dipper read out. "I've gotta read Chapter 2!" He exclaimed. He clicks something on the computer.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"And back with more of this story. CHAPTER 2" Dipper said.

"*5 hours later*

Dipper looked into the window at his reflection.

_Lookin' good, _He thought to himself.

'What the heck, Dipper?' Dipper turned his head to see Mabel.

'Di-did I just say that out loud?' Dipper asked.

'Yeah you did! Dressing up for Wendy, are we?'

'Nope! Noo!' The party was starting in about five minutes and Dipper was just having a last minute outfit check in the mirror.

'Gotta get going, Chipdip!' Mabel said, leaving the room.

'Don't call me 'Chipdip'' Dipper called, but she was already to far away to hear him.

'Party, here I come!' Said Dipper as he ran down the stairs.

'Hey Dipper! Who's your date?' Asked Wendy as he reached the bottom of the stairs." Dipper read.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"YES YES YES!" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"'Errr.. Mabel's friend Candy. But only as friends!'He hadn't wanted to go with her, but it was the best he could get." Dipper read.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"'Pretty cool. I'm with Robbie, obviously.' Wendy told him.

'Yeah... Good for you...' Dipper sighed.

'Aye Doctor Funtimes!' Lee greeted him. He was with his boyfriend, Nate.

'You two are cute, lol.' Said Dipper.

'I know right.' Nate said." Dipper read.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Natlee a nate and lee shipping" Dipper joked.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"'Well this is awkward..' Dipper blushed.

'You wanna ditch your date and dance with me?' Wendy asked Dipper.

'Of course!' Smiled Dipper, he wasn't sure where Robbie was right now, and it didn't really matter. Except it kinda did.

'Don't let Robbie catch you guys! He'll kill you!' Nate warned them.

'Robbie is so weak, though. What could he do?' Laughed Lee.

'Yeah.. He might throw his mascara at you, though.' Joked Wendy.

'ROBBIE V WEARS MASCARA?' Dipper burst out laughing.

'No, apparently it's manscara. But there's no difference!' Wendy said.

'I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE FUN OF HIM ABOUT THIS!' Dipper said." Dipper read the story laughing.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Chapter 3

'Aw, no Dippy.' Said Wendy 'He gets all sensitive about that stuff.'

'Robbie? Sensitive?' Dipper smirked.

'Don't be mean, Dipper. He's cool if you get to know him.'

'Gangnam Style remix featuring Pitbull' began to play as Wendy and Dipper stepped onto the dance floor.

'Aw this sucks!' Said Wendy.

'I know right! These dumb songs come out every. Single. Year. I'm tired of it.' Dipper told her.

Soos was getting his boogie on at the DJ stand while the only person on the dance floor was Thompson (who once ate a run over waffle) and of course Mabel, Candy and Grenda.

'Haha look at those dorks.' Said a bratty-sounding voice. _Pacifica!_ Thought Dipper, angrily

'What dorks? I don't see any dorks!' Said Dipper.

'I suggest you take a look in the mirror!' The blonde girl smirked.

'At least he doesn't wear Crocs!' Said Wendy.

'What Crocs?!' Cried Pacifica.

'Err.. You're wearing Crocs..' Pointed out Pacifica's friend.

'NO I'M NOT!' She screamed, running out of the room. 'I HATE YOU ALL!'

'That was a good one, Wends.' Dipper gave Wendy a smile.

'Yeah, it was pretty good.' Wendy replied.

The dumb Pitbull version of Gangnam Style song was finally over. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.

'Wanna dance?' Asked Wendy.

'S-s-sure thing!' Stuttered Dipper awkwardly. At last! A chance to dance with Wendy.

'Wait... You're kinda..' Wendy began.

'Kinda?'

'Let's just say you're not exactly the tallest guy ever.' Explained Wendy.

'Well I can reach your hands. I think.' Dipper was still a little embarrassed about his height.

'Don't worry 'bout it, lil Dipper!' She said, as they began to dance.

'I love you.' Dipper whispered.

'What?'

'Nothing! NOTHING!' Dipper answered, blushing like mad.

Eventually the song had finished and Dipper walked over to the snacks table to pick up a drink for him and Wendy. When he heard a strange noise from outside.

'Dipper Piiiiinesssss' Said an unfamiliar voice.

'Huh? Huh? Is this Mabel?' Dipper asked. He was starting to get scared.

'No. Come outside.' Said the voice.

'I'm not falling for it this time Mabel.' He turned his head and realised Mabel was still on the dance floor.

'I'll be back in a few minutes!' Dipper called to Wendy, before rushing outside." Dipper read. "This has been Dipper Does Everything: The WenDip Spiecal" Dipper said.


	5. Episode 5: KITTY MARIO

"This isn't a story but I dare you to play Cat Mario. Be warned: it is hard. /" Mabel Read. "From who?" Dipper asked. "WENDY!" Mabel said. "Oh ok Let's Play!" Dipper said. "Just kidding a guest called Ella!" Mabel said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"I still haven't beat level 1-1 and it has been 1 hour!" Dipper yelled.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Next?" Dipper asked Angrily. "Dear PineTree,

can you write a Wendip post ItB hurt/comfert short Story Sborzmyzggovuilmg

From,

Hylianbattlefront" Mabel read.

"One day Wendy comitted suididce because Robbie tried to slice her head off and Dipper got depressed and Mabel cheered him up BOOM!" Dipper said.


	6. Episode 6: NO!

"Ok Dip, I dare you to go up Pacifica, kiss her, on the lips and walk away like nothing happend. From, Fan" Mabel read. "NO!" Dipper yelled.

* * *

"I,White Rose of Wolfania,want you to go to Bill and YELL that your an alicorn,and run away.  
-Rose *troll face*" Mabel Read. "What is a Alicorn?" Dipper asked. Dipper is on the computer "NO" Dipper said.

* * *

"Dipper I dare you to to do the lamby lamby dance you to and post it on YOUTUBE! -Hartolluver42" Mabel read."NO!" Dipper yelled.

* * *

"Dipper has to bring back merman do for Mabel or else Mabel will shave dippers head. -Guest" Mabel read. "Shave my head already!" Dipper said.

* * *

Dipper is seen with his head shaven.


	7. Episode 7: Hartolluver42 Annoyance

"Dipper you might be a little upset to do this but can you do the lamby lamby dance and post it on Youtube.

I said this dare earlier but somehow you didn't get it.

-Hartolluver42" Mabel Read. "I ALREADY SAID NOOOOO!" Dipper said.


	8. Episode 8: Pouring Dip

"*pouts* your no fun. Fine. Dip, I dare you to pour dip on yourself. From Fan" Mabel read. "The fan who wanted me to kiss pafica?" Dipper asked. "Yup" Mabel said. She then pour Dip on Dipper.

* * *

"Hey look a Mabel fan mail!" Mabel said. "To Mabes, an alicorn is from My Little Pony,is usually displayed as royalty,and have wings and a are rare and powerful enough to defeat Bill. From WhiteRose" Mabel read.

* * *

"I dare you to write a mabill fanfic and a billdip fanfic. From Lydia Cipher" Mabel read. "... No" Dipper said.

* * *

"Try to make him play trouble in terrorist town using nyarf guns and any kind of armour for each person From Guest" Mabel read. "Next time on the TITT Spiecal!" Dipper said.


	9. Episode 9: Trobule In Terrisot Town TITT

"Try to make him play trouble in terrorist town using nyarf guns and any kind of armour for each person From Guest" Mabel said. "OK" Dipper Said.

* * *

"Trouble In Terrorist Town? That's my favorite game to watch!" Wendy said. She took a Nerf water gun and squirted Dipper.

* * *

"Soos! TITT!" Dipper said.

* * *

"GO!" Dipper said!

* * *

Dipper is squrited by Soos. "Fudge!" Dipper yelled. He squrited Wendy.

* * *

"Wow! That was fun!" Dipper said.


	10. Episode 10:Five Night's Freddy's Prank

"Make dipper wear a freddy fazbear costume so that he can prank robbie at 12:00 A.M. (just make sure its sown by mabel to be safe. If you find a ready made costume,it might have wires/animatronic devices inside). -Classified Reader (Call me classified) From Guest" Mabel read.

* * *

Robbie enters his house when Dipper popped out. "AW WHAT THE [CENSORED]ing [CENSORED]!" Robbie yelled.

* * *

We see a bruised Dipper. "Christmas month Episodes next! Send your Christmas dares!" Dipper says.


	11. Episode 11: DIPPER DARE OVERLOAD (DDO) 1

"Dipper, I dare you to by this game called portal, and portal 2. I dare you to play it non stop until your done! Also just a heads up you might get sick of the certain patterns in the story. XD from half-a-pumpkin" Mabel read. "I've already done that once" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"I dare you Dipper to do a 'Dipper's guide to the unexplained' special where you go to prove that the Illuminati is real! This will include BILL. *rubs hands maniacally and makes evil laughter.* from Anon Hacker" Mabel read. "OK" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Dear Anon Hacker,

THERE IS NO PROOF TO IF THE ILLUMINATI being real

From Your freind,

Dipper" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV SATTIC*

* * *

"I dare to watch Youtube poops of SpongeBob. TROLOLOL from spongebob" Mabel read.

"Spingebill goes into a horrorifying dimension" Dipper says. (Skips to after) "WHAAAT?" Dipper yelled.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"Ok, it's me. Ok im not gonna ask you same dare again 'cuz I know you won't do it but here is the link to your present. IM promise it has NOTHING to do with th lamby lamby dance. Sorry about that dare, now I dare you to watch this. (if you trust me) mY Christmas present to you Dipper!

/watch?vzDUY0ESs8zU from Hartoluvver42" Mabel read. "It's not real!" Dipper said.

* * *

*TV STATIC*

* * *

"SEND IN ALL YOUR CHRISTMAS DARES FROM CHRISTMAS 2014 SPICEAL" Dipper said.


	12. Episode 12: harttoluver42 is great

"OK, my Christmas present link was a fail so let me retry:

I dare you to watch this - watch?vzDUY0ESs8zU I forgot the youtube part of the link SORRY! *Blushes* from harttoluvver42" Mabel read. "Ok" Dipper said.

* * *

"THANKS 4 the look at the youtube homepage tell me the name of the video and how it is by." Dipper says. Sign appears saying Christmas special soon!

* * *

"CATSPAT31 IF YOU HAVE ANY OF MY STORIES BANNED I WILL BLOCK YOU! Imma do it now" NakedStache says.


	13. Episode 13: Late christmas

"I was sick around christmas. (Sad)" Dipper says. It is March now. 2015! "So since we can't do the dares we read the funniest dares!" Mabel says. "LololololoLlolololololoLloLlLlLloololololololo From, Guest" Dipper reads. "Build a snowman...outside...and make it come alive...no joke" Mabel reads. "I dare you to give Stan a jack in the box as a X-mas gift, record his reaction when he opens it.

Make sure the Jack is REALLY SCARY. PLEASE POST IT on You-tube. If you can't, tell us his reaction when he got it. From, The Dumb Watch" Dipper reads. "Send more dares for the next episode!" Dipper says.


End file.
